Eikichi Onizuka
Eikichi Onizuka is the main character of the manga/anime Great Teacher Onizuka. Background Eikich Onizuka is the former head of a now defunct biker gang known as the Onibaku, sometime after college he did decide to become a teacher which as he said was 'The Girls' he hoped to make girls fall for him, but his meeting with student Nanako Mizuki (who at first tried to partake in a blackmail scheme with delinquents) he helped her with her parents and his actions which did include bashing a hole in a wall with a sledge hammer did get Nanako's parents to notice each other. But it did inspire Nanako to try to 'destroy the wall between them in their hearts' and Onizuka really earned Nanako's affection (though she was not seen in the anime again). But a bigger challenge awaited Onizuka at Holy Forest Academy where he was eventually hired by the Dean Ryoko Sakurai, not just in times of Vice Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamiyada who strongly disliked him but the students in his homeroom class who now despised teachers (he would learn of the tragedy that turned them against teachers much later in the anime). Onizuka began winning his students over by helping them or through other means but at the end of the anime he was forced to make a choice.... Abilities Onizuka is shown to be immensely strong and physically able plus he has excellent fighting abilities from his years on the street he has a 2nd Degree Black Belt in Karate (possibly a full contact style) and is also adept at wrestling. Also Onizuka does a decent job of teaching his subject matter which is social studies and does his best to compensate for his own faults. Is also a bit of a fool but he does use his head as any real teacher does. Personality Eikichi Onizuka unlike in the manga was more a good guy while he can be brash, perverted, bit crude and there have been occasions where his attempts to show sincerity border in ridiculous, but he in the anime he was far more believable as a teacher, more sympathetic, more human and was far more true to himself. Also as a teacher he did teach or at least make a big effort to teach his subject matter. Onizuka was friendly to his students he did his best at all times for them to help their problems, but unlike his manga portrayal did understand mostly when to stand back and let his students make their own mistakes, also his caring and his faith in them is undeniable unlike the manga portrayal which is very questionable at best. Onizuka was a pervert but a likeable he flirted with fellow teacher Azusa Fuyutsuki but it was very low key but he did show attraction to some of his students most obvious one was Tomoko Nomura (at one time Tomoko offered to let Onizuka touch her breasts but Onizuka declined, if she weren't his student he'd in all likelihood have taken her up). Onizuka was not afraid to call people out on their hypocrisies including his students. Also Onizuka did show practicality and common sense when he disciplined in an extreme manner but when he talked to Ryuji he did show nervousness but also a fair amount of remorse and concern that the Minors Bureau of the Japanese Police might come after him. When it came to something to extreme it was very, very, very, very rare and as a last resort when he drove Urumi off the bridge on his bike it was more like he knew if he did it any other way Vice Principal Uchiyamiyada would have interfered or whenever was pushed too far like with delinquents in his first school to which he did express remorse to Ryuji (even genuinely wondering whether he went too far) and also worry over whether the Minors Bureau might come after (which fortunately they did not report him to the authorities). Also Onizuka in the anime was much more willing to let his students solve their own problems and would step in, only if he was needed. Also Onizuka was willing to make sacrifices on himself and it was made clear at the end of the anime. The Eikichi Onizuka of the anime was far more human then his manga counterpart, the anime Onizuka was for all his faults a great human being, more of a teacher and treats everyone around him well at least most of the time. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti Hero Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Titular Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Protectors Category:Casanova Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Category:Honest Category:Bond Creator Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Mischievous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Jerks